In The Classroom
by demon scream
Summary: Hinata has set aside her shyness and goes after the man she loves. Iruka/Hinata oneshot rated m for a reason


Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

In The Classroom

Iruka stopped his rant and looked at his students. Half the class was doodling away in their notebooks. The others were daydreaming and a few were sound asleep. Sighing he sometimes wondered why he even bother teaching them.

He looked back at his desk to find his apprentice smiling at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She reminded him of his reasons to shape their young mind. With a tired smile he dismissed them for lunch.

That's when he realized he had another problem. He would be left alone with his young apprentice. He was afraid he would not be able to control himself and confess his feelings to her. It was getting harder and harder to act indifferently toward the pretty Hyuuga.

Slowly he made his way to his desk and took out his lunch. They began eating in silence with him desperately trying not to stare at her. His eyes refused to obey him and strayed to the beautiful woman. She had a small smile on her lips as she started picking at her lunch. Finally it registered that her lips were moving.

"Ano sorry Hinata-chan I wasn't listening." Iruka said scratching his nose sheepishly perfectly aware that he was blushing.

"It's alright Iruka-dono." She said while grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze before going back to her food. Iruka looked at his hand and blushed even harder. He felt his nether regions twitch which filled him with horror.

His gaze once again landed on her lips as she delicately ate her food. It was almost in slow motion. The way she took small portions of food and slowly dragged her teeth along the chopsticks. Then she would savor it with half lidded eyes. It was too much the last straw was when her tongue came out to lick her lips.

He quickly stood and excused himself all the while making sure his arousal was hidden. Hurriedly he left the room and ran toward the bathroom.

Once safely inside he banged his head against the stall in pure agony and finally leaned against the closed door. His hand unconsciously snaked its way to his engorged member. He squeezed himself and bucked his hip imagining Hinatas sweet mouth and lovely pink tongue. Horrified with himself he backed away from the stall and ran to the sink. Turning on the cold water he splashed his face and willed his body to behave.

Hinata smiled as Iruka excused himself and practically ran out of the classrooms. Her attraction for him had started out as a mere crush. With time she had grown to love him. What she had felt for Naruto was nothing compared to what she felt for Iruka.

Every time Iruka came near every time they touched a fire would ignite and refused to disappear. What she felt for him was not only physical, she highly enjoyed his company they could speak about anything or enjoy companionable silence.

She knew he felt the same but he was too honorable to make a move. So Hinata decided to let go of her shyness and step up. Ino-chan had given her step by step instructions that so far seem to be working.

She had been teasing him relentlessly but tonight the teasing would stop and he would become hers. Well that was the plan anyways. There was always the possibility that he would refuse her. Judging by his earlier behavior there was no doubt about that. Her face turning red from her naughty thoughts she stifled her smirk and turned her expression into a picture of innocence.

Smiling she heard Iruka make his entrance she turned to look at him and almost lost it. He was disheveled his hair coming out of his ponytail and face flushed. Her eyes glazed over imagining that was how he would look after they made love.

Iruka didn't notice her far away look as he was to busy trying not to look at her. Seating himself, he just stared at his lunch. He jumped as he felt something soft running threw his hair.

"Didn't mean to startle you but your hair is coming loose." Iruka nodded wordlessly telling her to continue. Gently she raked her fingers through his hair and scraped her nails against his scalp sending shivers down his spine and all the blood to the wrong head. Right when he thought he would die she placed the elastic band back on his hair and stepped back. Before he knew it class had started and his mind focused back on his students.

Iruka smiled as he waved the last student off for the day. He turned back to the tall pile of papers he needed to grade and the pretty girl that had already started. Engrossing himself on the task at hand he never noticed the looks Hinata threw his way.

Hinata was nervously biting her lip. Step one had been achieved which was find out if he was attracted to her then tease the hell out of him. The second step was much harder. She had no illusions about going on dates and happily ever afters. A shinobis life was always on the line you never knew when death would snatch you away.

No what she wanted and needed was Iruka in her bed to take the ache away. Stealing another quick glance at him she decided to use a dirty trick she had seen Ino use. At that moment Iruka leaned back and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Smiling she 'accidentally' spilled her cold tea all over his lap. Gasping in feign horror she took some napkins and started rubbing at the liquid apologizing profusely and ignoring his protest that it was alright and she didn't have to do that. Pausing as her hand landed on his obvious arousal. She blushed furiously and looked up at him.

Iruka was mortified. He had been aroused already with undignified thoughts crossing his mind. But as her small hands rubbed at his lap his mind had overworked itself and his manhood had tripled in size.

"Sensei..." Hinatas husky voice snapped him back to the present. He closed his eyes as she began to gently squeeze his erection. His head fell back as she started to message him. His eyes snapped open as he felt her unzip his zipper. His hands grabbed hers and stopped her progress.

Hinata looked up at him with a look of questioning and desire. Iruka groaned at the sight before him. Hinata was on her knees between his legs with a look of anticipation. It was better then his wildest dreams. But it was something that he couldn't let happen.

She was so much younger then him from a prominent family. True she was no longer considered a student and there were no rules against a relationship. It was still wrong but he wanted it badly his body ached with need. Sleep had evaded him for the last few months but still he held back.

Hinata was nervously biting her lip as she watch Irukas inner struggle. Knowing him the way she did he was most likely going to push her away because of her age. She had come to far to turn back now.

With her mind made up she seductively climbed into his lap and with a furious blush she brought her lips to his. To Hinata the kiss was far more intimate an act then what she had been doing. The pressing of lip to lip was like pressing her soul with his.

The kiss started innocently with just the light touching of their lips. Iruka finally took the incentive and pressed her harder against him. His tongue darted out licking her lips and immediately receiving entrance into her warm mouth.

She moaned at his bold almost rough exploration of her mouth. Never had she thought he could be so possessive but she found that she liked it. Moaning again loosing all coherent thoughts as he rocked against her bringing their centers together.

Iruka was going crazy with need his hands seemed to be every where. She was driving him over the edge at her throaty moans not to mention the eager way she moved against him. Shuddering he felt her reach orgasm with just rubbing against him.

Hinata felt like she was drowning in a cyclone of emotions. Every touch every kiss made her want him more and more. Like a tsunami, out of nowhere a life quaking orgasm washed over her. She felt him shudder along with her and wasted no time in ridding her of her top.

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as they traced the planes of her body to finally stop at her full breast. It was like they were begging for attention, attention that he was more then glad to bestow upon them.

Not bothering to clear the desk of it clutter he placed her on top and continued to draw moans from her sweet lips. He groaned as she began to take action and tugged at his vest relieving him of it along with his shirt. He shivered as she pulled back to look at his bare chest with hungry eyes. Pleasure seized his body as she began to trail light kiss upon his naked skin.

Hours passed anyone who passed by the classroom could hear moans and the occasional crash of papers and desks. It wasn't till early morning that they decided to head home together.

The next day Iruka found himself surrounded by Hinatas friends and family. To his amazement he found himself welcomed into the group. It appeared to be a tradition to them to get together at Hinatas rather large apartment every Saturday morning to eat breakfast together. It was weird at first to see the normally emotionless Hiashi with a smile and laid back attitude. He looked around him at all the very different people gathered around.

Hanabi, Hinatas little sister was in front of the TV playing video games with Kiba. Akamaru , Kibas dog was fast asleep and serving as a pillow for the snoring Shikamaru. Shino and Neji were in a heated argument and lee seemed to serve as the referee. Hinata and Ino were in the kitchen assisting Choji with the food. Kurenai and Tenten were playing with Kurenais little boy.

That left him with Hiashi who's smile had grown cold and talk of marriage had left his mouth. Iruka gave a nervous smile and hastily agreed to whatever Hiashi said. Lucky for him he was soon saved by the serving of the food.

He was seated beside Hinata and Neji was placed on the other side. A feeling of warmth spread threw out him. As he once again looked around him he felt the overwhelming feeling that he was home. He smiled warmly at Hinata as he realized not only had he found his love but a family as well.

* * *

This was written for ViperineVampire and all the Iruka fans. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
